The present invention relates to a device for detecting a particular point of a human body, and more particularly for detecting the impedance of the skin as a change of electric current.
In general, such a device for detecting a particular point of a human body uses a special cell or battery as its electric source in consideration of safety to the human body. (The particular point is a general term expressing portions that exist in several hundred portions of a human body and that correspond to important points of a particular circulating and reacting system which is different from the lymph system and nerve system in the human body and which comprises a main range including a part of an artery and a branch range including a part of a vein, the particular point being called a "tsubo spot" in Chinese medicine). However, in such a known device, a detecting portion of the device is continuously in contact with a particular point (tsubo spot of skin) of a human body, that is, a point of low impedance. Therefore, the cell is quickly consumed by the continuously generated detecting signals and therefore it is very uneconomical. In such a known device for detecting a particular body point, there is further used means for searching for a particular body point which is called a searching bar. This known searching bar is straight in shape and a probe is mounted on its leading end. There is also known an instrument for diagnosing ears which is classified as a device for detecting a particular body point and which is adapted electrically to search for a particular point existing in ears of a human body. The above known searching bar is also used in the instrument for diagnosing ears in the above shape. However, since the ear has a considerably complicated structure with undulations and the visual field of the inspector is intercepted by his hand supporting the searching bar of linear shape, it is very difficult for the inspector to visually confirm a particular point searched out by the searching bar. Accordingly, it not only becomes a factor of misreading by misleading a position of such a particular body point, but the medical treatment is interfered with. In general, since the searching bar is connected with a body of the device through the intermediary of a cord and the indicating part for indicating a reaction of the particular body point is provided at the body side, it is a defect that on searching, the inspector must watch both the searching portion and the indicating part of the body at the same time.
As mentioned above, the known instrument for diagnosing ears has a searching bar with a probe. The searching bar is grasped by the inspector and the probe provided on the bar is applied to the ear of the person to be inspected whereby the instrument is constituted to search for a particular point by passing a small electrical current in the auricular conch from the searching bar. However, the skin resistance of the person to be inspected has a personal difference depending upon age, condition or the like and therefore the reaction of a particular point may be changed on each search which is carried out by a searching bar which is adjusted to a fixed sensitivity. In general, the inspector carrying out such a diagnosis finds out four or five particular points and judges fairly these particular points according to the theory of entrails. However, if the sensitivity of the searching bar or the instrument for diagnosing ears is fixed as mentioned before, the reaction varies according to each person to be inspected notwithstanding that it is under the fixed condition, or varies according to each day to be inspected in spite of the same person being inspected, and therefore these inconveniences become a factor of misdiagnosis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for detecting a particular point of a human body which does not have the defects mentioned above.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for detecting a particular point of a human body having a time limit circuit in order to eliminate unnecessary exhaustion of its energy cell.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for detecting a particular point of a human body, in particular, an instrument for diagnosing ears, including a searching bar which is easy to use and observe and which has a small incidence of misdiagnosis.